The present invention relates to a housing seal or housing seal apparatus of two housing parts lying against each other, a first housing part having a first sealing surface and a second housing part having a second sealing surface, which housing seal comprises a seal which is inserted into a groove in the first sealing surface, wherein the groove is covered by the second sealing surface of the second housing part.
It is required in a plurality of technical applications to protect electronic or mechanical or other components from environmental influences. To this end, multi-piece housings comprising covers and the like are generally used, said housings being sealed by the application of seals. At least in the case of individual housing parts, it is customary to produce the same from metallic materials. This is due to the fact that such materials have appropriate mechanical, electrical or other properties. Metals are, however, generally corrosively attacked by environmental influences, such as moisture, water, salt and the like. Corrosive conditions, as they, for example, prevail in wintry road traffic, therefore lead to an attack on metal parts, which starts at the metallic surface of a component. Because seals are generally inserted in very narrow joint gaps between housing parts, in particular under covers, a greater crevice corrosion occurs in the region of the seals. This crevice corrosion can infiltrate the seal along the metal surfaces so that a leakage and thus the ingress of corrosive mediums from the surrounding environment into the interior of the housing can occur.